Hey, Hinata I love you
by yayshiny
Summary: One-shot/Drabble ; Hinata x [Any male character you choose] /or Hinata x [Reader] - Written as a NaruHina story the pronouns are male however the story doesn't necessarily need to be read as NaruHina. Dreams, fantasies or memories? Is it real? Was it ever real? - A beautiful family and a morning of hope, happiness and domesticity.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not claim to own NARUTO. All rights to the original characters, settings and events in this fanfiction remain with the rightful owner and creator Masashi Kishimoto._

**Author's Notes: **_I know I am meant to be writing something else, but I just wasn't feeling comedy tonight and as a result I made this mess of a fic - maybe it reflects my state of mind or something, I don't know, take that as you will. _

_Basically this fic can be seen in a couple of ways - it was written as a Naru-Hina story but that is only my interpretation of it as the writer - as the reader you will see something different to me. Due to the first person point of view and the fact that it never calls the main character (Naruto) by name you don't have to see this as a NaruHina story. It can be: any other character you ship her with - Neji, Kiba etc. or as a reader self-insertion fic. The only limitation is the use of male pronouns. __However you want to read it is fine - I just really hope you enjoy it :D_

"Hey, Hinata... I love you."

_I woke up. The gentle light of the early morning sun filled the room. Quiet voices spoke from somewhere around me. And she was here ._

"Hush now," Her soft voice warned from somewhere far off, "I told you not to wake him."

"But mama!" Another voice protested, a little louder and a little closer than the previous, "It is Daddy's day off and we are all going to spend the whoooooole day together." Emphasis was put on the word 'whole' as it was practically sung with joy. Even with my eyes closed and my back to her I felt like I could feel the smile on her face and the aura of happiness radiating from her.

"Of course we are." I said, sleep still in my voice as I rolled over in bed to look at her; my beautiful daughter. The smile that I knew so well was there - as I predicted it would be - and it grew wider after hearing this. Behind her, Hinata, my beautiful wife, stood. Like her daughter she too smiled and the two of them together, mother and daughter, looked so alike. I sat up and leaned my back against the light wooden headboard, yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It was bright and warm in the room and I guessed it was still very early in the morning. I felt quick movements on the mattress as I rubbed closed eyes and when I opened them again my daughter had crawled her way along the bed and was kneeling beside me.

"The whoooooole day?" She questioned rocking back and forth on the mattress putting the same stress on the word 'whole' like she did before, "Just like you promised?"

"Yeah." I smiled down at her, "Just like I promised"

She laughed with joy at this and leapt up, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck in an embrace. Standing at full height and tiptoeing on the mattress she was only just able to do this. I laughed with her and as I returned the hug I pulled her over from the mattress so she stood on my thighs in front of me . As she released the hug she kept her hands on my shoulders for balance and I kept my hands under her arms as well.

"Are you excited?" I asked her, although I already knew the answer.

"Yes, papa!" She exclaimed full of energy, just as I expected she would "Are you excited? You don't have to go to work today."

"I am! I get to spend the whoooooole day with my family." I told her, putting the same emphasis on the word whole that she had, "That is way better than work."

"Do you not like work?" She asked me, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"No, I just love my family more."

"That means me, right?" She asked, which slightly surprised me, and put her hands on either side of my face and squished my cheeks together

"It does." I confirmed, my voice distorted from my lips being in a weird position. She laughed at this, seemingly enjoying the way I sounded. I poked my tongue at her through squished lips, knowing how it must have looked and she laughed even more. From behind her I heard Hinata give a small laugh and I looked past my daughter to her and attempted to give a smile to which she covered her mouth and laughed a little louder. From further down the hallway footsteps were heard bounding towards the door to the bedroom. Hinata turned to look and I followed her line of sight just as a small head of hair swung round the doorway and into the room. My daughter let go of my cheeks and turned to look at the person who had entered.

"Big Bother!" She called in greeting.

"Breakfast is ready!" My son told us all with a satisfied smiled, waving a tea towel in the air almost as a victory flag.

"Thank you for being so helpful." Hinata smiled and she placed a hand her sons head and he grinned up at her.

"Are you eating breakfast with us, Dad?" He turned to ask me.

"I don't know. Is it even edible?" I answered squinting my eyes at him and poking out my tongue. He pulled a face back at me and balled up the tea towel readying it to throw at me. He was just about to let it go when Hinata stepped in.

"We will let him get a little more sleep, okay." She said with a small laugh and she used the hand placed on her sons head to steer him out of the room, "Go eat some breakfast."

He followed his mothers orders and bounded his way back down the hallway in the same way he had come from. She also told our daughter to go eat as well and warned if she didn't her older brother would eat it all. Our daughter gasped at this and rapidly crawled off the bed and ran down the hall way after her older brother yelling something inaudible that I didn't at all understand. I laughed a silent breathy laugh and settled back down on the bed to get some more sleep. Across the room I glanced at the many photographs lined up along the window ledge of my little family. In every single picture they were all smiling and they were all happy. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply, finding comfort in the mattress. I felt weight on the edge of the bed beside me but didn't open my eyes to it.

"I really should have breakfast with them." I told Hinata as she sat down, although I was already comfortable and drifting off to sleep although having just lied down again.

"You were home late last night." Hinata said, and I could hear the concern in her voice as she brushed her fingers through my hair, "A few more hours of sleep wont matter. After all, you get to spend the whoooole day with them." She laughed softly adding the exaggerated 'whole' as well.

I felt the weight of her body leave the bed and reached out a hand to stop her. Her body was warm beside mine

"Hey, Hinata..." I said with a smile on my lips, stroking her warm skin with my thumb, "I love you."

As I opened my eyes to look at her...

As I opened my eyes to look at her...

_I woke up again. Darkness was all around and the room was coldly lit from the light of the moon. It was dead quiet, an almost loud, deafening sound. And she wasn't here._

I coughed dryly as I rolled over in bed and looked at the cold empty room. I stretched out a hand to the edge of the bed where Hinata had just been sitting and it was cold, she hadn't been sitting there. Not for a very long time anyway. I vaguely wondered what the time was and from the darkness outside I knew it was late in the evening. I had slept the whole day away. I was cold and I pulled the blankets up over me and stayed in bed for a long while. But it was not the sort of cold that could be remedied with a blanket, and I gave no thought to whether I laid there merely shivering - or sobbing.

When I finally got up I sat at the edge of the bed in the same spot it felt like Hinata had been sitting and looked at the photo frames lined up on the window ledge. There were very few of them there, but there never had been many. Right at the end, always kept closest to me while I slept, was the only one that mattered anyway. The only picture of Hinata.

I picked it up and held it delicately in my hands as if, like my dreams, it too would vanish if I wasn't careful

"Hey, Hinata..." I said with a smile on my lips, stroking over her cold picture with my thumb, "I love you."

-THE END-

* * *

_I left the setting of this fic a mystery for a reason. You can read it how you like - did Hinata and the children die? Did they leave? Did the family even ever exist at all and the main character is a psycho? Again, like with the main character, however you want to read it is fine :D Create your own headcannons !_


End file.
